


Escape - An Afterthought

by sg_wonderland



Series: Escape [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gals walk into a bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape - An Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much wrote itself after I did Escape.

Escape- An Afterthought

 

“Go, go go!” Janet shoves me hard.

“Will you quit? We’re trying not to attract attention, right?” I glare at her as I stumble into a booth.

“I want a good view of the bar. And we might as well get something to eat since we’re allegedly having lunch.”

I bury my face behind the huge menu, even though I was pissed because she had the best line of sight. “If you order a pina colada, I swear I’m gonna take you out back and beat the crap out of you.”

She brightens up when the waitress comes up. “Yes, I’d like a house salad, ranch dressing and the sirloin, medium well. And a diet.”

I order the same, reluctantly handing over the menu. “Well, what now?”

“We wait…and not long. Shit, shit, shit! No, don’t look now! But you’ll never guess who just bellied up to the bar?”

“Who?” I desperately regret forking over the menu.

She hisses at me. “Colonel O’Neill.”

“No, tell me you’re kidding!” I fight the urge to turn around. “Make sure he can’t see you.”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know we’re here. Oh,” she squeals.

“What?”

“He ordered a pina colada. Oh my God, it was him!”

“I’m gonna get busted for sure!” I wail.

She shushes me as our salad arrives and we pretend to eat, all while Janet keeps an eagle eye on our subject. Then she drops her fork, slinking down in her seat. “What?” I lean out of the booth to peek.

“It’s Daniel!”

“Daniel?” No way.

“Yes.”

“Our Daniel?”

“Who else’s Daniel would it be?”

I didn’t in a million years dream it would be Daniel. Of course, I also didn’t think it would be the colonel…and apparently, Daniel. Crap, I really am going to get busted.  
Janet slides violently away from the edge of the booth. “What now?” I hiss at her.

“They’re getting a table. Crap, I can’t see where they are now!”

“Well, maybe they can’t see us. Do you think we should make a run for it?” I crane my neck in the direction she’s pointing out. Due to my superior height, I can just barely see the top of a silver head that I vaguely recognize.

“No! Sit still, pretend to eat. Maybe we can just wait them out.”

The waitress brings our steaks so we’re stuck at least long enough to eat. I keep my eyes tuned toward the table and it isn’t very long before that silver head bobs up. “They’re making a move.” 

“Where? Where?”

“Janet! Dammit, get back up here.” I can’t believe it; she’s on her knees under the table.

“The coast is clear,” she announces. “Colonel O’Neill is gone and Daniel is trying to make it look good by lingering at the table. And there he goes.” She sounds vaguely like an announcer at a race track.

I catch the waitress’s attention. “Can we get a couple of pina coladas here, please?”

She pretends not to notice Janet’s reappearance at the table. “I don’t know what’s up with that. That makes ten we’ve had today.”


End file.
